


A Nurse’s Tale

by Huntress79



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Gen, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-War, Protective Bucky Barnes, Sick Steve Rogers, Sickfic, Stubborn Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 12:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19131784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/pseuds/Huntress79
Summary: Even with every single breath ending in a coughing fit and his fever spiking sky-high, Steve Rogers remains a stubborn guy. Bucky Barnes, best friend and part-time nurse, knows this song all too well.





	A Nurse’s Tale

**Author's Note:**

> written for [superhero_land](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com/)’s challenge “Superhero Party”. The prompt we got is the very first sentence in this drabble. Set pre-“Captain America: The First Avenger”. Enjoy!

*********************

“What do you think you are doing?”

Standing in the doorway between their bedroom and the apartment’s kitchen, Bucky Barnes had to put up a fight not to heave a sigh. For the past few days, his best friend Steve Rogers, already thin as a rail, was bedridden with a severe case of the flu. According to the newspaper, all of New York was affected, with several people already dead. And apparently his roommate wanted to get on that list, no matter what, if his struggles to get out of the bed were any indicator.

“Just…” _cough_ “…wanted…” _cough_ “…to…” _cough_ “…get…” _cough_ “…my…” _a severe cough, wracking the frail body and causing Bucky to wince in sympathy_ “…art sup…” _another heavy cough_ “…supplies…”

“Stevie, pal, you can’t even sit up in bed without coughing up a storm, you’re burning up with fever, and you’re shaking all over, so what makes you think you could draw, huh?” Bucky asked while coming closer to the bed. Thankfully, the severe cough took a moment’s break, which gave Bucky the chance to give his friend yet another once-over. Pale skin, sunken eyes, and a redness on his cheeks that would put every shade of red in a painter’s shop to shame. Sensing that his stubborn friend was about to speak up, Bucky quickly shushed him with a hand.

“Save your energy, Steve.” The look he earned was quite a delicate mix of stubbornness, thankfulness and first-degree murder. With a chuckle, Bucky pressed Steve back into the pillows, grabbed another blanket from the other side, and tucked him in. If things wouldn’t improve quickly, they would need nothing short of a miracle, but if anyone would be able to beat the odds, it was that little blond punk all but vanishing in the bedding.

*********************

The End

*********************


End file.
